Making a Deal
by Jagura
Summary: Das ist eine Übersetzungen aus dem Englischen. Ich würde empfehlen auch noch das Original auf dieser Seite von Suqua zu lesen!


**Making a Deal**

Das ist meine aller erste Übersetzung! Also immer her mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen und Kritik (ein bisschen Lob wäre auch schön )!

Disclaimer: Die Serie „Samurai Champloo" gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit. Die Story gehört _Suqua_ bei der ich mich ganz herzlich für die Erlaubnis bedanke!

Warnung: Diese Story enthält mildes Shonen-ai. Wem das schon zufiel ist, hat jetzt noch die Möglichkeit zu gehen.

Den anderen viel Spaß!

„Trag deine Haare offen."

„Rasier dich."

Mugen starrte gleichgültig über das Feuer hinweg zu seinem Reisegefährten. Sein Blick wurde wütend nach der Erwähnung seines kostbaren Gesichtshaares, das er abrasieren sollte. „Auf keinen Fall!", bestritt er wild und lehnte sich vorwärts. Aus Gewohnheit schwebte seine Hand über seinem Schwertgriff, als würde er es ziehen, wenn jemand anderes sein Gegenüber wäre.

„Dann ist das auch meine Antwort", sagte Jin mit einer „Ist-mir-egal-Miene", als er Mugen mit halb geschlossenen Augen ansah, versteckt hinter dieser leuchtenden Brille.

Mugen´s Neugier, wie Jin mit offenen Haaren aussah, war groß. Er trödelte oft hinter dieser Frau und Jin hinterher und fand sich selbst dabei auf Jin´s langen Zopf starren, den jener trug. Sogar wenn er schlief.

Trug er sie offen, wenn er badete? Mugen war sich nicht sicher, denn es kam nur selten vor, dass sie zur gleichen Zeit ins Bad gingen. Mugen hasste Baden mehr als alles andere und so musste er immer wie ein Hund ins Wasser geworfen werden. Eine Katze wäre vielleicht passender, aber Jin konnte logische Verbindungen zwischen Mugen und einem Hund aufbringen.

„Ich wette, du würdest nicht wie eine Frau aussehen", hielt Mugen dagegen, aber Jin war nicht beeinflussbar.

Er ließ ein leichtes Lächeln zu; kichernd über die enorme Dummheit die Mugen zeigte. Als ob ihn das auch nur einen Moment lang überzeugen würde. „Nnn", war die einzige Antwort, die Mugen erhielt für seinen lahmen und idiotischen Versuch, Jin dazu zu bringen, sein Haar offen zu tragen.

Mugen´s halb hoffnungsvolles dummes Grinsen fiel ihm aus dem Gesicht. „Was ist falsch daran? Kahle Stelle bekommen? Ist es strähnig?", fragte er, „Ist es eine Perücke? Ist es _festgeklebt_ auf deinem Kopf?"

Jin´s Augenbraue zuckte und er blickte leicht böse durch die Flammen auf Mugen. „Nein, mein Haar ist vollkommen gesund." Im Gegensatz zu dem von jemandem, den ich kenne, dachte er.

In Gedanken, starrte Mugen Jin direkt durch das Feuer an. Der Blick irritierte Jin mehr als er zugeben wollte und er wusste wohin Mugen sah. Auf sein _Haar_ und er hörte nicht auf. Es war lästig; Mugen war die verwirrendste Person, die er je getroffen hatte! Der Einzige, den er immer noch nicht töten konnte.

Durch die Verwirrung bemerkte Jin Mugen´s Hände erst, als sie gegen den schmutzigen Boden drückten, um aufzustehen. Ihm fielen seine dünnen, schlaksigen Beine auf, die ihm Gleichgewicht gewährten und sich zurückbogen, als er sich erhob. Jin war sehr misstrauisch als er den anderen Mann beobachtete, wie er über die am Boden schlafende Fuu schritt. Noch mehr, als Mugen sich neben ihn setzte.

Seine persönliche Seifenblase wurde überfallen; Der Mangel an persönlichem Freiraum irritierte ihn sofort. Er sah sich vor, Mugen ins Gesicht zu schauen; ein katzenhaftes Grinsen, das er schon mal gesehen hatte. Stirnrunzelnd vermied er es, Mugen in die Augen zu sehen. Einen Moment später wünschte Jin sich vielleicht, dass er es getan hätte. Denn dann hätte er den Plan des anderen Mannes erahnen können.

„Sie schläft."

Jin´s Augenbraue zuckte wieder. Er schaute für einen kurzen Moment auf und fand eine große Hand mit langen Fingern vor, die nach der Vorderseite seines Kimonos griff. Er schnappte sich das Handgelenk, aber die andere Hand folgte der ersten. Mugen´s Hände packten zu und Jin fand sich selbst zu Boden gedrückt.

Wenn Mugen Notiz von Jin´s Gesichtsausdruck nahm, so ließ er sich es nicht anmerken. Seine Nase wanderte zu dem kleinen Stück Schlüsselbein, das der Kimono freigab und auf seinen Lippen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Da war etwas in Mugen´s Blick, das Jin nicht mochte und er wusste genau, was es war.

Ein Knie bewegte sich; Jin schaute wütend auf Mugen´s buschigen Haarschopf. Das Knie stoppte gerade unterhalb von Mugen´s Schritt und er war sicher, dass der andere Mann es registriert hatte. „Geh runter oder du verlierst das", sagte er kalt. Er hörte Mugen seufzen, bevor er sich hoch bewegte, sodass er auf Jin´s Knien saß.

„Du verstehst keinen Spaß", erklärte Mugen eingeschnappt, „Mach nur einmal deine Haare auf."

Jin war still und setzte sich auf. Seine Schenkel waren zwischen Mugen´s Beinen eingeklemmt. „Nein."

„Bitte?"

„Nein."

„Komm schon."

„Nein."

Mugen murrte, bevor er sich eines von Jin´s Schwertern schnappte und es schnell wie ein Blitz herauszog. Jin versuchte es wieder zu bekommen, doch schreckte dann zurück, weil das nur darauf hinauslaufen würde, dass er in die Klinge griff.

Mugen´s Blick war ernst. „Dann lässt du mir keine andere Wahl." Er ließ die Klinge im Mondlicht aufblitzen.

Irgendwie machte die Bewegung Jin ein wenig nervös.

Mugen grinste.

Das Schwert berührte seine eigene Wange. „Sag mir, wenn ich eine Stelle übersehe, okay?"

Er strich mit der Schneide der Klinge hoch, ritzte sich beinahe in die Nase aber verfehlte sie knapp. Eine Seite seines „Schnurrbarts" (kaum vorhanden) wurde von seinem Gesicht entfernt und irgendwie schaffte Mugen es, sich nicht selbst zu schneiden.

Jin sollte Mugen aufhalten, sein Schwert für solch einen Zweck zu benutzen (Warum nahm er nicht sein eigenes Schwert?), aber er kam nicht umhin weiter zu zusehen, wie Mugen auch die andere Seite rasierte.

„Was übersehen?", fragte Mugen und Jin schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Okay."

Er hob sein Kinn an und Jin dachte, dass es aussah als würde er sich die Kehle aufschlitzen. Er begann in der Furche unter seinem Kinn, kratzte vorsichtig die kurzen Haare weg, die seinen Drei-Tage-Bart ausmachten. Er tat das ohne Wasser oder Seife, weswegen sein Gesicht ein wenig schmerzte.

In nur einem Moment befreite er sich selbst von seinen geliebten Bartstoppeln.

„Wie seh ich aus?", fragte er und rieb sich über sein nun glattes Kinn.

Jin blinzelte ihn nur an und nahm sein Schwert zurück. Er musste darüber pusten, denn einige Haare hingen noch an der Klinge. Während er es in die Scheide zurücksteckte, erkannte er nicht, dass Mugen unmerklich näher gekommen war und zärtlich eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte, die andere schwebte über seinem Zopf.

„Hey-!"

Mugen runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast es gesagt."

Jin´s Hände, welche Mugen´s Handgelenke festhielten, fielen in seinen Schoß. Er hatte aufgegeben, Mugen hatte weder gewonnen noch wirklich verloren.

Er fühlte das Zerren an dem Haarband, das er benutzte; zuckte zusammen, wenn ein Haar ausgerissen wurde. Plötzlich war es lose und er konnte spüren, wie es sich in seinem Rücken bauschte. Es war einen Zopf gewöhnt, deswegen sah es nun aus, als hätte er eine permanente Locke im Haar.

Jin erwartete auch nicht, Mugen´s Hände zu fühlen, wie sie versuchten es glatt zu bürsten. Es war weiterhin unordentlich, aber Mugen lehnte sich zurück sobald alle Haare halbwegs glatt lagen. „Hmmm", wunderte er sich, starrte.

Jin fühlte sich unwohl unter diesem Starren. „...Was?"

„Das", entschied Mugen, „lässt dich sexy wirken. Nicht wie eine Frau."

Zu seiner Überraschung sah Mugen Jin´s Gesicht ebenso voller Überraschung. Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht, die Augen geweitet, und er wurde sogar ein wenig rot!

„...I...", machte Jin nervös, darum bemüht seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen.

„Eh?" Mit einem Grinsen lehnte sich Mugen vor und bedeckte Jin´s Lippen mit seinen eigenen. Er mochte die Röte von Jin´s Gesicht. Es war... (er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er dieses Wort benutzen würde) niedlich.

Aber der Kuss war nur kurz. Mugen hob seinen Kopf und sagte, er wolle sehen wie Jin zur gleichen Zeit ohne Brille aussah. Jin sagte nein, seine Fassung wiedererlangt, nur wenn Mugen...

„Schneide dein Haar."

„AUF KEINEN VERDAMMTEN FALL!"

----------fertig

-Epilog-

Noch bevor ihre Reise zu Ende war, bekam Mugen seinen Wunsch. Jin mit offenen Haaren, die ihm über den Rücken flossen; Brille verschwunden. Nicht nur das, sein Kimono lag da praktischerweise in Fetzen.

Später, als sie sich beide erholt hatten, sagte Mugen Jin ein zweites Mal, dass er sexy war. Und zum zweiten Mal wurde Jin rot.

-Das richtige Ende-

Kommentar?


End file.
